Live To See Another Day
by jokergirl94
Summary: Dean/Tony. Next installment in my All I Want For Christmas'verse. Dean is involved in a bank robbery. Will he make it out alive? Summary sucks so just give it a chance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters **

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry it has been so long since you've heard from me, but I've been busy with real life. I hope you enjoy this story, the plot bunny has been chasing me lately and just recently threatened me if I didn't write it down. SO here you go. Enjoy. **

**P.S- don't forget to review!**

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Damn it Dean," Tony cursed as he tripped over yet another set of shoes scattered across the floor of their master bedroom, "why can't you pick up your stuff?"

Receiving no answer over the blare of the Television in the living room; he threw the shoe into Dean's open closet and continued fixing his tie as he stumbled towards the kitchen mumbling under his breath, "Seriously though I feel like I'm living with a five year old."

His thoughts were only confirmed when he found his Fiancée sitting on their leather couch, wrapped in his blanket with a bowl of fruity pebbles watching Bugs Bunny.

Rolling his eyes at the irony Tony grabbed his phone and mug of coffee before going to sit next to the younger man, "Seriously Dean?"

"Shut it," Dean spit out around cereal, "Bugs is fucking awesome."

Taking a sip from his lukewarm coffee as he enjoyed the brief moment he had with Dean. They were both busier than ever before. Tony was in the process of taking over the team as Gibbs had announced his retirement and Dean was getting more gigs, recently becoming the face of Calvin Klein and Ralph Lauren.

After he had returned from his assignment in the desert Tony had dropped on one knee almost immediately and asked the love of his life to marry him. Now nearly a year later they were no closer to saying 'I do' then they were before except for the beautiful silver bands adorning each of their fingers.

Tony was drawn from his musing as Dean placed a kiss on his cheek, "Where are you going baby?"

"I told you I was on duty all weekend," he replied placing a kiss on the slightly chapped lips before catching sight of the vintage clock Dean had picked up in Milan the past spring, "I gotta go baby but I'll take you out for dinner tonight."

"Yeah ok," Dean answered standing up letting the blanket fall revealing his trim body covered in just his boxer briefs, "I have a meeting at nine anyway. Bela has some new bank thing she wants me to do."

Grabbing his phone he checked for any missed messages, "You sure you don't need me there? I could probably take a-"Tony answered as he grabbed his bag and headed towards the door, but was silenced by a pair of lips and a hug from the spiky haired 25 year old.

"Sammy has the weekend off and said he would come and help me," Dean answered rinsing the bowl of cereal out and placing the bowl in the sink, "you Mr. Big shot have bigger and better things to worry about then little ole me."

"Dean I-" Tony stuttered catching another glance at the time on the stove and knew without a doubt he was going to be late.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Dean answered pushing the older man out the door and pulling him around to do a once over and ended up quickly retying the sloppy Winsor knot, "knock 'em dead. I'll see you at dinner."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Sammy," Dean whined into the voicemail as he gelled his hair, "call me when you get your ass out of bed." Hanging up the phone with his elbow, he rinsed his hands off and wandered over to his mirror and examined himself. He had decided simple was best so he stuck with his favorite worn out Hollister pants and his worn, red American Eagle flannel.

Realizing that he was going to this stupid meeting by himself he decided he should give Bela a ring to come get him.

Walking out of the bathroom and towards the living room he listened to the dial tone until the all too familiar British accent cut through the line "Good morning Darling ready to dazzle?"

Rolling his eyes Dean replied, "Who the hell schedules a business meeting for 9 in the morning on Saturday? Don't they have anything better to do?"

"Honestly I'm just surprised you are up and awake enough to argue with me," there was a pause and the sound of rustling paper, "open the door Winchester I have breakfast."

Running though the apartment and skidding across the wood floor to a stop in front of the door he pulled it open simultaneously grabbing the coffee and proffered doughnut, "T'nks 'ela."

Waving him off Bela stalked over towards the barstool at the marble island where she took a seat opening her briefcase, "I was recently contacted by Navy Federal Credit Union and they would like you to model for some of their new advertising," she paused only to take a sip of her stemming tea, "now it shouldn't take long but they would like to meet with you this morning and then continue with the photo shoot later on this week."

"So in other words," Dean answered shaking off the fallen powder from his doughnut, "you are waking me up at the fucking butt crack of dawn to talk to some people about something we are doing later in the week?"

"Don't complain I brought you breakfast," closing her briefcase and rebuttoning her pea coat, "Now be a dear and bundle up the taxi is waiting."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Tony"

Shaking his head and nearly falling from his chair from the waving hand in front of his face he looked up to find McGee holding a stack of papers out, "Can you sign these?"

Taking them and shuffling through the paper clipped pages, "What are these McGee?"

"All of my reports from the past week," the younger man answered, "are you sure you are ok? You've been off all morning."

"I'm fine McNosey," he answered throwing the pages into the mess that was his desk, "just a little preoccupied."

"So Dean problems again?"

"Why does everyone always assume it's a Dean problem?" He asks standing to crack his back and shuffle his way towards the plasma to watch ZNN flash its headlines, "Maybe I'm just tired from playing Halo last night or my goldfish is swimming in backward circles and I'm worried about her. You don't know."

"So its Dean problems…" McGee trails off coming to stand next to his mentor, "you know you can talk to me about him right?"

"Yeah alright maybe it is Dean problems," he exhales coming to lean against what was once Gibbs desk but was now his, "it's just that I'm never there for him and he is always there for me. He flew half way across the world to see me for Christmas and I can't even be there for him when he has business meeting. I don't deserve him."

Laying a gentle hand on his Armani covered shoulder, "If he didn't think he deserved you he would be long gone. You know how Dean is Tony he only takes the best and nothing less. He knows you are busy with your job and loves you anyway. So what if you can't be at one business meeting? You are at every one of his shows, going to every party, dinner and fundraiser with him. He is in for the long run"

"Yeah I guess you are right," Tony answered twisting to reach his Starbucks sitting on the desk behind him, "but really why does everyone assume it's always Dean?"

"When isn't it?"

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Alright now I want you on your best behavior in there," The P.A ordered as she paid the cabbie and slammed the door shut, "this very nice deal for you and I don't want you to ruin it."

"I'm not four Bela," Dean whined stomping his foot and ducking away as she went to straightening his collar, "you don't need to coddle me."

"Whining and traipsing around like a toddler isn't helping the cause."

Shaking his head and burying his head into the neck of his pea coat he pushed through the front doors of the bank embracing the warm rush that came with it. Turns out February in D.C isn't very kind. Looking around he could see the bank was fairly busy for a Saturday morning, "Ahh Mr. Winchester what an honor."

Spinning around he was greeted with a firm handshake and blinding smile, "My name is Gabriel Milton and I'm the head of the bank here. I'm very glad you decided to help us with our advertising and we are all huge fans of yours here."

"Thanks great Mr. Milton-"

"Please just call me Gabe" the shorter man answered clearly a little star struck.

"Alright Gabe, "Dean answered with a grin, "why don't we get down to business?"

"Yes that's a great idea," he answered nodding, "why don't you just follow me and we can get started on the paperwork?"

Just as the trio was about to wander into the office Bela's phone started to ring, "Excuse me while I take this it should only be a moment." She answered phone already up to her ear as she pushed her way out the front door.

"Well why don't we have a looksy over the papers first then?"

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Fifteen minutes had passed before Dean was bored out of his mind, "Excuse but I'm going to go use the bathroom."

"Of course take a left and then first door on your right," Gabe answered helpful as he started to remove all of his Dean Winchester Memorabilia from his desk.

"Yeah thanks," he mumbled already reaching for his phone to harass his brother when he noticed the dead silence in the lobby he had just stepped into, "Huh that's strange. I wonder wh-"

He was cut off when he ran into solid wall of muscle. Looking up he found himself face to face with a very angry looking man with a gun.

"Well fuck."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Mr. Winchester is completely booked until the summer season and even then it will be difficult to schedule," Bela answered burrowing further into her jacket and reaching for her calendar, "I can try and pencil you in for late June or early July."

Standing she watched as traffic passed by it was beautiful she supposed nothing like her native London but beautiful all the same, "I told you Mr. Donoghue he is completely booked; I can't do anything about it," rolling her eyes as she turned to peep back inside, "yes I understand it's a terrible inconvenience but Dean is very hot on the market these days."

Huh. Still looking inside the lobby she noticed it wasn't bustling about as it had been only minutes earlier when she left to take the call. Instead now it looked to be empty and she knew for a fact that not many people had left a handful of people at the most, "Sir I'm going to have to call you back."

She could faintly hear the potential client yelling as she pulled the phone from her ear and hung up. Stepping forward she tried to pull at the doors but was met with resistance, "Figures I leave him alone for a bloody minute an-"

Stepping back from the door she looked up just as she was about to charge through it and gasped in horror when she heard a sharp blast from inside that sure as hell wasn't a car backfire.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Well what do you say McGee," Tony called out over the thunk of another paper ball landing in the trash can from the other side of the room, "I've beat my record three times already. Why don't we call it a day?"

Leaning back from his 10th game of Solitaire, "Sure, want to grab lunch?"

"Yeah why not." He answered scooting back to turn the computer off and grab his bag, "I'll met you at the elevator."

Taking the finished paperwork to give to the Director he straightened his jacket. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad it was only a little after noon; he would have plenty of time to get ready for dinner tonight. Smiling to himself he opened the door and handed the files to Cynthia, "These are the case files for the week. Can you make sure the Director gets them?"

Smiling the young woman replied, "Of course Agent DiNozzo."

"Have a good weekend Cynthia." Spinning with a smile on his face he was almost back to his desk when his phone rang.

"Very Special Agent DiNozzo at your service," he answered throwing his bag over his shoulder and nodding to McGee, "how can I assist you?"

"Tony its Dean,"

"What about Dean," he answered quickly going to lean against the desk, "Bela you better damn well tell me the truth."

"I just, I mean, I only stepped out for a moment," Bela stammered which automatically put him on high alert, "I swear Tony. Then there was a shot and screaming and I-" she started crying at the end.

McGee was back over by his desk with worrying eyes, "Bela I need you to calm down and start from the beginning. You can't help him if you are blubbering all over the place."

"Alright," he could hear her resolve harden as she spoke with shuddering breaths, "I got a call that I needed to take so I just took a step outside. I was only gone for a couple of minutes when I looked inside to make sure the idiot hadn't gotten himself into any trouble and the lobby was empty and then I heard a gunshot! Then I called you."

"I need to know where you are," Tony answered miming for McGee to ring in the case, "Have you called anyone else?"

"I'm still standing outside of Navy Fed," she was crying again, "I just called you. Should I call Sam? Should I call Mary and John? God what if got shot?" She was panicking now.

"Calm down," Tony answered trying to keep himself in check, "you aren't doing any good by panicking. I want you to hang up with me and then I want you to call 911 and explain what is happening. Do not call anyone else, I will let Sam know. McGee and I are going to be right there. Everything is going to be ok."

He heard a deep inhale followed by a long exhale, "See you in a bit."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Dean was still stuck in awe of the man he had bumped into, "Um excuse me, but I kind of would like to get through."

"You are going to be very useful to me Dean Winchester," mystery man replied reaching across to grab him, but was met with much resistance.

Dean saw the move and bolted. Or at least tried to. He rammed his head into the attacker's nose and spun running towards the front desk where he was sure there would be a phone. He had almost made it to the desk when a searing pain shot through his arm followed by an ominous bang. Slamming into the wall he brought his other arm to cradle the white hot pain and was shocked when blood came back on his fingers, "You shot me."

He could hear screaming in the background now, but all he could focus on was the gravelly voice of his attacker, "That's what you get for disobeying me."

Before he could answer he was spun around to face his attacker when the cool metal of the butt of the gun met his temple and everything turned to black.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"You are so beautiful," Sam whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "I love how you look in the morning."

"I think you are very tired and slightly confused sweetheart," the black hair, blue eyed beauty answered sneaking a kiss to Sam's lips, "maybe you should get some more sleep."

"Cas I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted too," he was moving to wrap his legs around the other man's hips and pulling him closer, "I have better ideas."

The moment was interrupted by the ringing of Sam's phone which he answered with a huff, "I told you I had the weekend off-"

"Its Tony," only it sounded so wrong, "something happened to Dean."

All things forgotten and big brother protectiveness to the forefront, "What do you mean something's happened to Dean? I swear to fucking God Tony if you don't start talking right now I will come over there-"

"We have reason to believe he is being held hostage in a bank robbery," Just like that Sam was standing up naked as the day he was born and running for the closest clothes he could find and throwing clothes to Castiel who was sitting up in bed covered in a thin sheet, "I told Bela to call the cops and McGee and I are on the way right now."

"Where is he?" Sam was yelling now as he finished pulling on his jacket and slipping his Moccasins on before yelling to Cas who had gathered the sense of urgency and was buckling his jeans, "Go get the car keys I'll met you at the car."

"Navy Fed," Tony paused and he could hear the slam of the car door, "Sam I really think you should just stay home where it's safer for you. You won't be able to get near me or the building it-"

"He is my baby brother and you can't keep me away," Sam commanded as he grabbed his wallet and Beanie, "I'll see you in ten."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"I need you to tell me what you saw," another nameless officer asked as Bela shook under the blanket gifted to her and her hands clamped around the cup of hot chocolate, "anything that might have been suspicious or-"

"I already told you everything I know," Bela was getting angry now, "Just go get him!"

"It's not that simple miss," the officer answered slowly as if she was too dumb to understand the situation, "we have procedures and protocol to follow."

"He is holding a bank up for God's sake!" The woman yelled but was cut off when she saw Tony rapidly approaching, "Tony! Tell this idiot to go get Dean."

"I've got it from here," DiNozzo answered pushing aside the middle aged woman who shook her head as she walked away, "how are you?"

Bela looked alright besides the slight pallor to her face and dried tear tracks on her face, "I'm fine."

"I know you are angry, but I can assure you everyone here is doing what they can."

"I don't understand why all you bumbling idiots don't just go in there and get Dean."

"We don't know what we are up against," Tony answered pushing himself to sit on the tailgate of the ambulance next to what he might actually consider one of his closest friends, "you of all people should understand strategy."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony had no more stepped away from Bela when he found Fornell running towards him, "DiNutso!"

"Fornell," Tony answered shaking the panting man's hand, "what are you doing here?"

"Joint case," he answered turning to lead the way back to the tent, "besides you have a conflict of interest if I understand right."

"That-"Tony was cut off before he could even start arguing.

"Its procedure and we are going to follow everything to a tee on this case," the older man answered with no nonsense, "this is a high profile case. No matter what angle we use he is either a world famous model, son of the Director of the CIA and Editor in Chief of the Wall Street Journal or brother of the Head of Archeology at Georgetown. This going to be all over the tabloids once those bloodhounds get a whiff of what's happening."

"But I-"

"You are here as an advisor and that is all," Tony watched as Fornell pushed his way through the crowd of bustling FBI and police officers talking on phones and clicking away on keyboards, "you are going to sit here and when Sam gets here, and I know you already called him, he will sit right next to you. If we have questions we will ask you otherwise you will sit and wait. Is that understood?"

Looking up he saw the same fierceness in the Agent's eyes that he had seen in his own many times before, "Yes sir."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

He woke up to someone prodding his cheek, "Hey kid I need you to wake up"

Groaning he tried to open his eyes, but ended up only succeeded in opening one and found him face to face with a clean shaven man about his age.

"There you go," the other man answered pulling him up to lean against the cold wall, "I'm going to do a few tests and I want you to answer them to the best of your ability."

Things were slowly starting to come back to him. The man with the gun, the pain in his arm and the hit to the head, "Where is he?"

No more had he uttered the words then the mystery man was back and pushing the other man away grabbing Dean and pushing the gun to his neck, "Aww you missed me didn't you?"

"Let us go." He just wanted to go home and sit on his couch with Tony.

"I can't do that," was announced proudly as he was pushed back towards the lobby where the rest of the victims were sitting along with Gabriel who seemed to have gotten pushed out of his office, "see I need money and you are my best bet at getting it. You are worth way more than any of these regular folk. You're special Dean Winchester."

He shivered as the last part was whispered so close to his ear he could feel rough stubble and skin rub against his outer ear, "You won't get anything!"

The gun was pushed to dig further into his neck, "Shut your whore mouth!"

"Just please let us go," it wasn't Dean that spoke this time but a young woman no more then 20, "I just want to go home. I'll give you whatever you want."

She started to reach for her purse but never got that far as she was stopped with a bullet between the eyes, "Nobody is going anywhere until I get my money."

It was silent now as they watched the blood pool and soak into the carpet and those closest sat with brain matter across their faces in absolute shock.

"I have a job for you," Dean was pushed forward and it wasn't until he tasted the first drip of salt water on his lips that he realized he was crying. This isn't how he wanted to die, Sammy always told him his cigarettes would get the best of him or Tony saying that his clumsiness would be the end of him. Not that a crazy man would shoot him for money.

"Please don't hurt me," he was whimpering now, "just let them go. It's me you want not them."

They were in Gabe's office where there was a large piece of cardboard and Sharpie waiting for him, "I want you to write for me."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

It had been almost three hours since Sam had reached the tent where endless people were working to release his brother. The weather was starting to clear up but the cold still persisted. He could hear the screams of Paparazzi in the background and the pops of cameras going off.

Sam tried to listen as officers and Agents alike worked together to release his brother using so much lingo that it was hard for him to decipher, "Sam," turning in his cold metal chair next to where Tony was supposed to be sitting he found Cas with a cup of stemming coffee, "it's going to be alright. They are working so hard to him."

Taking the cup and watching as his boyfriend sat down next to him he couldn't help but feel a rush of adoration run through him. Cas was everything he had every wanted in the world and didn't know he needed. It was completely inappropriate but watched as the lean man wrapped the scarf a little tighter around his neck and watched the worn blue jeans display the muscled thighs and fingers rub for warmth and he realized he couldn't be more in love, "He is my little brother. This isn't supposed to happen to him he is should be home watching some stupid action movie or working on his next album. Not hoping he doesn't get killed."

"It's going to be ok," Cas answered leaning forward and pressing a small kiss against his cheek as he leaned back in his chair, "have they found out anything new?"

"They finally figured out who the Perp is," Tony budded in as he emerged from the crowd with a file in his hands, "it's Alistair Wilkins, age 35. It looks like he has a rap sheet a mile long, but with small misdemeanors nothing this serious."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Walking away from his almost brother-in-law Tony headed back towards Fornell and passing several heavily armed bodies from SWAT as they stood at the ready.

Bela had long since gone home as she was so badly shaken she couldn't stay, but had promised to go the penthouse and start cleaning it up for when they got home and an order to keep her informed.

Sam and Cas were both very adamant about staying until Dean was released and they could touch him making sure he was alive.

As per expected Mary and John hadn't even so much as poked their noses into the case to see how their son was doing. Figures.

"Tony" spinning around he found McGee standing behind him with worried eyes, "how are you holding up?"

"I'm-"He honestly didn't know. It was as if he was in a dream or a nightmare really, "I don't know I just want Dean safe and sound."

He watched as McGee's mouth moved to answer but it was silenced by the screams surrounding him. Turning so fast it made his head spin he watched as the doors flung open and Dean stepped out with a gun to his head.

Everything froze as he watched the scene unfold he could hear the collective gasp from the crowd, the click of weapons raising to the ready and keyboards stilling. He could see Dean staring out into the crowd with the eye that wasn't swollen shut and bloodied, he could see the tear tracks trailing through the blood, he noticed the arm that was dripping blood steadily towards the ground and he could hear the whimpering from where he was standing.

The last thing he noticed was the first thing he should have noticed. Dean was balancing a large cardboard sign with his trademark scrawl written across it.

_He wants $1 million dollars in unmarked bills and a free getaway. You have one hour or he kills us all. _

He wanted to rush forward and save his love, but was held back by unfamiliar arms as he let out a heartbreaking cry. He could see through his tears as Dean started to move forward but was stopped by the harsh cracking of bone when the gun slammed against his collar bone.

The gun was quickly brought back against Dean's head and now the Perp spoke up with a gravelly lisp, "Your hour starts now."

They were back inside before anyone could say anything.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"What the hell do you think you were doing pretty boy," Alisitar hissed as he pushed Dean into the lobby ahead of him, "you think you can get away that easy?"

Dean stumbled before landing on his knees and catching himself with his good arm, "Please-"

"Begging isn't very attractive Dean." The older man chided as he walked back towards the doors to ensure that they were locked.

Everything was fuzzy as he looked around the room. He could feel blood sticking his flannel to his arm and the bone poking sharply at his skin every time he tried to move his shoulder. He couldn't understand why he was being targeted over anyone else he wasn't special or better than the rest of them. He would die just the same.

"Come on stay with me," he didn't realize he had dozed off until he felt a pat on his cheek and opened his eyes to find the man from before helping him lean against the wall, "my name is Jeremy. I'm a Corpsman with the Navy and I'm going to help you but I need you to keep those eyes open for me. Can you do that?"

Looking around he realized he was sitting on the ground, "Why am I on the floor?"

"You fell Dean," Jeremy answered with a worried tone, "I'm going to feel your shoulder and arm. It might hurt but I need you to stay as quiet as you can."

Nodding with drooping eyes he watched as tanned hands moved towards his arm and suddenly he was engulfed in white hot pain flowing through his body, "AHHHH-" he was silenced when another pair of hands covering his mouth and another held him still as he struggled.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Twenty minutes had passed before Sam started to grow agitated. Getting up leaving Castiel to man his phone that was ringing off the hook now that Dean's capture had reached the tabloids and news foundations everywhere; he went in search of Tony. Sifting through the hustling cops, agents and medical personal he finally found the man sitting with a cup of coffee and watching the TV set up displaying ZNN's take on the events, "Tony!"

Reaching forward he laid a hand on his shoulder and crouched next to him, "Any news?"

Tony shrugged and turned showing bloodshot red eyes, "They won't tell me anything. Fornell has taken head on this case and said he would let me know but…"

It was quiet between the two as the both looked up towards the building and back towards their feet, "I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose him. He is my baby brother and I'm supposed to look out and protect him. I should have gotten my lazy ass out of bed this morning and been in there with him."

"No," Tony answered shaking his head and sitting up straighter, "Dean is going to be just fine. We are going to get that bastard and save Dean. Dean is going to get better and I'm going to marry him godddamnit! No more waiting, no more letting our jobs get in the way. He is going to be mine."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Back inside the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Sir," Jeremy spoke up breaking the silence as Alistair stalked by like an impatient lion, "he needs help. He is going to bleed out if you don't let him go."

He looked to Dean whose pale pallor was frightening and the sheen of sweat that had popped out across his forehead. The model was clearly falling deeply into shock and that could only go one way. Down.

"I don't have to do a damn thing," the captor yelled waving his gun, "in case you have forgotten who has the upper hand here."

He opened his mouth again to speak but was startled by the small sighs coming from Dean. Knowing he wasn't going to get the man to let them go he settled in next to Dean just as the younger man opened his eyes, "Hey I don't want you to make any sudden movements alright? Your arm is pretty busted up."

Glazed and confused eyes met him, "Tony? What are you doing here I thought you had to work tonight?"

"Dean, my name is Jeremy and I'm here to help you."

"I know you said you would take me out tonight but I don't really feel that good." He answered with hooded eyes and fast breaths.

"Dean," pushing forward and patting the stubbly cheek, "I need you to focus on me. My name is Jeremy and I am helping you. You are hurt and I need you to listen to me. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't understand"

Jeremy could faintly hear some children crying and whimpering in the background but he had a mission right now. He had done numerous tours with his Marines overseas and made sure each and every one made it home and now he was going to do the same thing here, "That's fine I just need you to stay awake and-"

Suddenly before he could even fathom what was happening Dean was grabbed and pulled from his spot leaning against the wall with an agonizing scream, "Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake."

"Sir you need to let him go," he watched as Dean swayed only the strong grip on his arm keeping him up, "he is in shock and he won't be of any use to you if he is dead."

"You sure are mouthy aren't you?" Allister lisped as he waved his gun to point at him, "I don't really like mouthy people."

He heard a bang and then nothing

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Only the noise of traffic, rustling papers, and frantic voices filled the air as people worked towards freeing the hostages and capturing the criminal behind the robbery.

Tony was sitting behind a computer doing some mindless task that Fornell had asked of him five minutes ago when he slammed the chair back and stalked forwards to the man in charge, "Fornell"

"Excuse me Gus," the grey haired man answered pulling back from one of the news reporters and walking in the opposite direction with Tony, "what is it?"

"I need to know what is going on," he watched Tobias as he went to argue, "I'm not asking to get let in on the case because I know that is damn well not going to happen. I don't think I'm asking for a lot by asking for a brief update."

The older man took a moment to scrutinize him and he realized he probably looked a mess, "Alistair refuses to pick up the phone and negotiate with us."

"What does that mean?" Fear twisting in his gut, "What's going to happen to Dean?"

"We are-"he was cut off by the short blast of a gunshot.

Everyone fell to the ground.

Then everything burst into action.

The SWAT team raced forward with practiced ease as Fornell waved them forward.

Paramedics moved closer to the taped off area with gurneys and bags ready to go.

Sam and Cas moved to him in anticipation.

Then they waited.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"I don't feel so good," Dean slurred as he wobbled back and forth on his own now, "I think I'm gonna pu-"

He never even got to finish his sentence as the glass doors slammed open and he was pulled close with a cold pressure to his scabbed temple, "You shoot me and I shoot him."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Bursting through the front doors and saving people never got old. Maybe it was the rush of adrenaline or knowing he was saving people. People that could go back to their families and live a life. One that his little girl would never know maybe he was doing it for her.

His Mama always did tell him he had a hero complex a mile wide.

He was point as he always was being team leader and the only member without a family. He had nothing to lose.

He felt the doors bang out around him and raised his weapon to the ready and cleared the lobby and charged forward. The bank wasn't big by any means but it wasn't small either it was filled with just enough nooks and crannies to be deadly. Turning the corner he found what he was looking for.

"You shoot me and I shoot him."

There in front of him was the man he was looking for: Allister Wilkins with his gun pressed against a barely conscious Dean Winchester.

He remembered one of his girlfriend's raving about how the man had abs you bounce a penny off and eyes to die for, but right now he just looked like a scared child. Dean's arm was hanging unnaturally from his shoulder and was dripping blood onto the floor, he was sweaty and pale. Half of his face was a spectacular bruise with tears trailing through the dried blood.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to let Dean go and put your weapon down," It was a pleasantry really. He knew that Allister wasn't going to let Dean go and he damn well knew he wasn't going to drop his weapon, but it had to be said.

"Please I just want Sammy, I want my Sammy!" Dean sobbed as the gun pushed harder and drew new blood from the wound, "He killed Tony. I just want Sammy."

Taking a second he quickly scanned the room and found the other captives had moved towards the other side of the room and away from the two bodies spread across the floor, "Sir I'm going to ask you again to put your weapon down and let Mr. Winchester go."

"I will never do that" The man answered bringing his gun from Dean's head to aim at one of his team.

They would never know who did it but there was a barrage of fire and once he saw Allister fall he waved a hand to stop the fire.

Dean was still standing and covered with brain matter and blood that wasn't his. He watched as he wobbled and finally fell.

Giving the all clear he had his team move to assess the others while he moved forward while radioing back to the station, "Perp is down. Dean Winchester is unconscious and bleeding with unknown injuries. Two dead."

Covering the bullet wound in the muscled arm he didn't have to wait long before he was pushed aside by paramedics.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony watched as the SWAT broke through the door and then everything grew to a dull roar in his ears. He could only focus on what was happening in the building. He didn't want to move but when he felt a hand wrap in his own he looked over and found Sam with his hand in his own.

This was make or break time.

Suddenly the air was filled with gunfire and he knew. He knew that Allister Wilkins would not be walking away from this.

It was quiet again and he watched as Paramedics moved forward with urgency.

He pulled away from Sam and pushed to follow through the yellow tape towards Dean when he was grabbed by the wrist, "I can't let you through there and you know that."

"But"

"It's a live crime scene DiNozzo," Tobias stopped as if that explained all the world's questions and he supposed it probably did in some foreign dimension.

He waited until his legs ached from standing still so long and then he bounced, he waited until his eyes got blurry from focusing too hard and then he blinked.

Then he saw him.

The paramedics were running and yelling stats to each other as they pushed the cart forward with Dean on it. He met him at the yellow tape before stopping and grabbing on to the side of the bed, "I'm riding with."

"Just stay out of the way."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Sam watched as his brother was rushed out of the building and towards the waiting Ambulance and was met halfway by his fiancée. He wanted to be with Dean so badly, but he knew he wasn't the one he needed right now and that hurt. He remembered the days when Dean would scrape his knee playing football and come crying for him to make it better.

"He still needs you darling," turning his head he was met with a chaste kiss on the lips as Castiel leaned into him, "he is still your baby brother, but he also has someone else in his life."

"I just- I should have been there this morning and protected him." He knew it was illogical but he couldn't help but wonder.

"This isn't your fault Sam. It was a case of bad timing and I can guarantee that once Dean catches wind of you thinking it is your fault you are going to be in for a good talking too."

Chuckling, "Yeah I guess you are right."

"Honey I'm always right."

God he loved Cas.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony sat as scrunched up and out of the way as he could. He watched as EMTs worked on saving his lover's life and listening to the shouting of numbers and changing of gauze pads.

"Severe shock and blood loss evident. Temp 100.4. BP 80/50. ETA 10 minutes out."

"Allergies?"

Watching Dean as the ride bumped and jostled him he didn't even realize they were talking to him until he heard the repeated question again, "Ummm Penicillin and latex. No hard painkillers either he had a Vicodin problem in high school."

Tony moved forward to grab the lose hand as it bounced against the gurney he was laying on, "I love you darling and that will never change."

Looking to the beautiful face he was surprised to find glazed green eyes looking back at him, "I love you too T."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

It was midnight before they finally got to see Dean.

"Now his arm will be immobile for the next 8-12 weeks and then require therapy but no lasting damage has been done," Dr. Kim informed as he led Tony, Cas, Bela and Sam down the hallway, "he does have a pretty serious concussion that we are keeping an eye on and we had to stich up his forehead."

"Will it scar?"

Every stared at Bela, "What? Can you imagine how pissed he'll be if he has a scar?"

Small smiles made it to their faces, "It shouldn't scar and if it does it will be minimal."

Soon they were stopped outside of a closed door, "Dean will probably be resting and I would like for him to stay that way. He has been through a lot today and he is much need of a good night's rest."

They all nodded as they stepped into the room and found Dean propped up in bed under the fluorescent lights making him look years younger. They all moved slowly towards the bed as if a squeak of their shoes would wake him.

"Dean is going to be fine," Dr. Kim answered as he moved forward to check the IVs and stats, "I'll have one of the nurses bring in some chairs for you."

It was quiet as the soft beeping of Dean's heart filled the room along with everyone's breathing.

It was Sam who broke the silence first, "I think I'm going to go grab some coffee. Anyone want anything?"

"I think I'll join you sweetheart."

"Me to Sasquatch."

Tony listened as his friends left the room and realized he was left alone with his fiancée for the first time since this morning. Scooting his plastic chair closer to the bed he sat down and reached a hand to through the rail to twine his fingers with Dean's, "You know this isn't how I imagined us spending the evening."

He watched as Dean slept on with his arm and shoulder strapped tightly to his body in a big black Velcro sling, how the left side of his face was a palette of blues, purples and blacks and the neat row of black stitches cutting through it.

"I was so scared when you were in there," he felt tears welling up in his eyes, "when he brought you out- I don- I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you today Dean. You are my one and only I can't lose you. I love you too damn much."

Bowing his head he closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling he was surprised when a soft finger rubbed against the bottom of his cheek. Jerking his head up he found Dean watching him, "Dean I-"

"I'm glad I didn't die today," Dean whispered before wrapping his head around Tony's neck to pulled him forehead, "because then I wouldn't be able to do this anymore." He finished pushing his lips to Tony's and kissing him more passionately then he had in a long time.


End file.
